Cinco años
by Marin-Ishida
Summary: Recuerdos del pasado, presente y espero que futuro, por supuesto y por no perder la costumbre a través de mis idolatrados chicos del... ¡SORATO!


**Cinco años después, Digimon y los personajes de Digimon siguen sin pertenecerme.**

.

* * *

**CINCO AÑOS**

-Debe ser aquí.

El hombre se detuvo frente a la puerta indicada como el número 348 de ese complejo de guardamuebles al sur de Hikarigaoka.

Guardó la notificación tras asegurarse y sacó la copia de la llave que le habían dado a la entrada.

Miró a su esposa un instante buscando su apoyo.

-Sigo sin entender porque nunca me habló de este lugar.

Y así era, ya que hasta que no recibió esa notificación por parte de la empresa, comunicándole que había finalizado el contrato de alquiler de ese guardamuebles a nombre de Hiroaki Ishida, su hijo Yamato, nunca había sabido la existencia de este.

Tenía curiosidad por saber lo que hallaría en su interior, aunque lo que más le embargaba era un incómodo sentimiento de nostalgia.

La respuesta de ella fue la de casi siempre en todos estos años, una sonrisa de ánimo.

-Salgamos ya de dudas.

Dicho esto, el rubio giró la llave.

Sintieron un profundo alivio al comprobar que no había ningún cadáver o elemento extraño que indicase una conducta psicópata del dueño del lugar. No es que lo creyesen realmente, pero cuando se descubría un trastero misterioso que había pertenecido a tu padre toda su vida y jamás te había hablado de él, el miedo por descubrir un alter ego sociópata de tu amado progenitor siempre estaba presente.

En apariencia al menos ese habitáculo era de lo más corriente; cajas esparcidas, sábanas cubriendo algún tipo de mueble y demás trastos cuyo valor solo lo podría explicar su legítimo dueño.

Yamato estornudó en repetidas ocasiones al levantar una de esas sábanas.

-Hay mucho polvo.

-Es normal, este lugar no se ha abierto en mínimo _Cinco años_.

Ishida hizo una mueca de tristeza e incomodidad, ya que ese era el tiempo desde que su padre había fallecido. Sora lo vio, sintiéndose culpable por habérselo recordado, aunque era obvio que con esta visita lo iban a recordar.

-Lo siento.- le acarició el antebrazo, lo que provocó que Yamato se revolviese de inmediato, trasmitiéndole una cálida sonrisa.

-Está todo bien, no te preocupes. Acabemos con esto cuanto antes.- dijo, quitándose la cazadora, dispuesto a desocupar ese lugar lo antes posible, pues nunca se perdonaría dejar todas esas cosas, que por una u otra razón su padre había guardado con recelo toda una vida, abandonadas para que acabasen en un vertedero o vete a saber donde.

-¡Ey mira!.- apuntó emocionado.- los equipos de sonido de papá, _Hace mucho tiempo_ que no los veía, pensé que los había tirado.- explicó, empezando a toquetear los botones para comprobar si aún funcionaban.

Sonrió al descubrir la funda del viejo bajo de su padre justo al lado. No tardó en enchufarlo y deleitarse con ese sonido un poco desagradable que emitía. Era obvio que no estaban en sus más perfectas condiciones.

-Con estos equipos y este bajo, aprendí a tocar.- comunicó, rasgueándolo, como si por un momento volviese a ser ese preadolescente emocionado por crear un grupo. No se resistió a entonar una estrofa de una de sus más viejas canciones y que por otra parte, mejores recuerdos traían a su esposa.-…. _Negai Kanaeru Kagi…_

La pelirroja le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras se animaba a abrir una de las cajas.

-¿Por qué no me cantas ahora _Tobira_?

El hombre dejó el bajo a un lado, obviamente en el montón que más tarde sería conocido como "cosas de guardar" y se acercó insinuante a la diseñadora.

-¿Te pondrás mimosa si lo hago?.- la abrazó por detrás.- ¿me envolverás _En las llamas del cielo_?.- susurró no resistiéndose a atraparle el lóbulo de la oreja con los labios.

La mujer rió, dándole un leve manotazo a la mano que este descansaba en su vientre.

-Eso ha sonado a título de novela erótica cutre. ¿Es que ahora sacas de ahí tus técnicas amatorias?

Ishida medio gruñó haciéndose el ofendido.

-¿Acaso tienes alguna queja de mis _Técnicas de apareamiento y reproducción humana_?

Takenouchi, tratando de contener las carcajadas, se volteó rodeando su cuello con los brazos.

-Ninguna en más de treinta años.- lo besó dulcemente.- y espero que siga siendo así en todos _Los años que nos quedan por vivir_.

Se fue a separar de él, pero este se lo impidió achuchándola más contra sí.

-Espera… quiero más _Besos_.- pidió saboreando sus labios.

Sora le dio el gusto, pero no por mucho rato, en seguida se apartó, para disgusto del hombre que hizo algún que otro puchero.

-Tenemos mucho trabajo.- regresó la vista a la caja que examinaba con anterioridad.

Su esposo hizo un gemido de conformidad, mirando sus alrededores para ver por donde empezar.

-¿Qué es esto?.- preguntó la mujer ilusionada, captando la atención del astronauta.

Se asomó por encima de su hombro y enrojeció de inmediato al descubrir que era lo que había acaparado el interés de Sora. Eran trabajos manuales y dibujos de la escuela primaria, todos con un tema en común "Felicidades papá".

-Guardó todos mis ridículos trabajos del _Chichi no hi_.

La portadora del amor no se resistió a besarle en la mejilla, emocionada al igual que él.

-Mira, también tiene los de tu _Hermano._

El rubio los sacó, conocedor de la ilusión que a Takeru le haría descubrir que su padre había guardado todas estas minucias tanto tiempo.

-¿Qué cuadro de macarrones está mejor?, ¿el mío o el de Takeru?.- los mostró uno en cada mano, para que su mujer los juzgase.

Esta se los retiró con dulzura.

-El de Takeru está bien, pero el tuyo es _Simplemente perfecto.- _respondió agradando la sonrisa de niño mayor de su marido.

La mujer siguió refitoleando por otra de las cajas.

-Hablando de Takeru, mira, aquí guarda todos sus libros.- los empezó a sacar, mientras leía sus títulos.- "Digimon Adventure", "Digimon Adventure Zero two", _Digimon Adventure 2009_, _Digimon Adventure 2027…_- se detuvo al escuchar el apurado y fuera de sí grito de su esposo.

-_¿Por qué mamá besa a Santa Claus?_.- había gritado por todo lo alto un indignado Yamato.

Sora apresuró a mirar la foto que mantenía entre sus manos, en donde en efecto, Natsuko Takaishi besaba a un Santa Claus.

Se colocó sus gafas de cerca y examinó con detenimiento la fotografía.

-Pero… _¿Quién es él?_

La respuesta no se hizo esperar, en forma de la siguiente fotografía que había en esa vieja cajita de galletas.

-¿Mi padre se disfrazaba de Santa Claus?

Sora no pudo remediar la sonrisa, estrujando el brazo de su petrificado marido.

-Lo mismo que tú has hecho siempre por los niños y harás por nuestros nietos, si es que _De tal palo_…

Sin embargo Ishida no compartió la visión de su esposa por ningún instante, negando estupefacto mientras pasaba esas fotos de esas navidades de las cuales no tenía recuerdo, pero que sí había vivido. Sus padres eran jóvenes y felices y él tan solo un niño cuya sonrisa iluminaba todas las fotos.

-No puede ser cierto, me arruinó la navidad para siempre, me dijo que Santa Claus no existía y mamá se enfadó y…- se detuvo, sin poder continuar por la emoción, porque era verdad, puede que sus últimos recuerdos no fuesen agradables, pero no podía negar la realidad.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al encontrar otra foto, en donde ya estaba Takeru y en donde no había ni rastro de su sonrisa. Ya no estaba retratada una familia feliz.

-Es esta…- se la mostró a Takenouchi, tratando de contenerse.-… esta es _La última Nochebuena_ que pasamos juntos como familia.

La pelirroja se acurrucó en él, queriendo reconfortarle.

-A veces, no todos los _Cuentos de Navidad_ tienen finales felices.

-No…- reafirmó el hombre, inmerso en sus recuerdos.

-Pero lo importante es que nunca dejasteis de ser una familia y ese es _El mejor regalo._- dijo, mostrándole esta vez una foto digital desde su pulsera, una foto en donde tanto él y Takeru posaban felices junto a sus padres, el día que contrajeron matrimonio por segunda vez.

-Es la crónica de _Lo que fue, lo que es y lo que pudo haber sido._- expresó Ishida con tristeza, por, a su juicio, la vida malgastada de sus progenitores.

Dejaron a un lado esa caja con tan sorprendentes como dolorosos recuerdos.

La diseñadora se dedicó a organizar algunos ropajes viejos, mientras Yamato quedaba preso de un nuevo aparato tecnológico, un tanto arcaico eso sí, pero que aún podría hacer funcionar.

-¡Ven a ver esto, es la boda de Takeru y Hikari!

La mujer corrió a mirar por esa minúscula pantallita de la videocámara que había encontrado su esposo.

-Parece que fue hace un millón de años…

-Viene el épico discurso de Daisuke… waa… todavía tenía pelo…

Sora rió sin perder de vista la pantalla.

-Como olvidarlo… no hizo más que empezar con eso de "estoy muy contento por _La boda de mis mejores amigos_…" y cayó redondo al suelo…

Ishida emitió una sonora carcajada, casi tan fuerte como la que se oía en el video hacía más de diez años, cuando Motomiya se desplomó sobre la tarta nupcial.

-Estaba más borracho que Taichi y yo juntos, que ya es decir.- añadió, por ver ahora el patético y lacrimógeno discurso de amor incondicional a sus hermanitos que se marcaron en conjunto los padrinos de tan esperada boda.

-Entiéndelo, pobre Daisuke, también celebraba su próxima paternidad…

-Y _Ese divorcio que nunca llegó_. En serio, Keiko se merece el Nirvana.- interrumpió Yamato, cerrando al fin la videocámara.

Demasiados recuerdos en tan poco espacio y entre esos innumerables trastos que había acumulado su padre durante excesivos años.

Su mirada celeste se detuvo ahora en una caja que llevaba su nombre.

-¿Y eso?.- cuestionó la mujer, intrigada por la enigmática sonrisa de su esposo.

-Deben ser cosas que se quedaron en casa de mi padre cuando me fui… mira… esta es de nuestra graduación de primaria.

-Aún recuerdo lo emocionado que estaba Taichi por llevar camisa, y ya ves, desde los dieciocho ir trajeado se convirtió en su _Rutina_.

-Y esas estúpidas goggles… parecía que las llevaba cosidas. ¿Qué fue de ellas?, ¿Quién las tiene ahora?

-El pequeño de los Motomiya.- respondió Sora, mirando que más cosas había por esa caja.- aunque dijo que cuando Taiyou tenga un hijo, se las regalará.

Ishida se encogió de hombros, como no sabiendo que tenía que ver eso con él. Sora lo miró divertida esperando su reacción, pero al ver que no llegó, decidió provocarla.

-Taiyou y Aiko son novios.- Ishida la miró de reojo, ya empezando a mosquearse.- lo que significa que lo más normal sería que el futuro hijo de Taiyou sea también hijo de Aiko.

El astronauta ya dejó la foto a un lado, encarando descaradamente a su mujer.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

La mujer apenas pudo aguantar la carcajada, era de lo más fácil y divertido desquiciar a Yamato con ciertos temas.

-Que será un Ishida el próximo _Goggle Boy_.- provocó.

Yamato apretó los dientes furioso.

-En ese caso, yo le regalaré mi armónica.

-Es Tsukino la que la tiene ahora.

-Me da igual, le obligaré a que se la dé, ese idiota no me puede ganar, ¡nunca!

-Si es que seguís siendo igual que aquí.- tomó nuevamente la foto Sora.- dos niños.

Molesto por el descaro de su mujer, el hombre se la arrebató.

-Aquí más bien éramos _Dos niños y medio_.- dijo mirándola con algo de malicia.

Obviamente que Sora se indignó.

-¿Qué insinúas?

-Creo que no es ningún secreto que de niña eras un poco chico.

Takenouchi alzó la cabeza orgullosa.

-Entonces el problema es tuyo, que te enamoraste de una tomboy.

Ishida sonrió sin apartar la mirada de esa foto, preso de esos agradables recuerdos.

-Creo que esta fue la primera vez que te vi con vestido, fue algo completamente _Inolvidable_.

-_I, Digimon_… you human… ¿Qué es esto?

El rubio volvió en sí al escuchar a su mujer diciendo esa sarta de sandeces, no pudiendo remediar la risa al encontrarla sosteniendo un cuadernito de inglés.

-¡Es de Gabumon!

-¿Gabumon?.- cuestionó la diseñadora incrédula.

-Sí, se lo compró cuando me iba a ir a estudiar a EEUU, pensó que tendría que aprender inglés para poder seguirme.

Sora quedó sorprendida por tan desconocida información, aunque conociendo a sus camaradas no era tan extraño que hicieran tantas locuras y absurdeces por sus humanos.

-Si es que no hay nada como los digimons.- susurró.

-_¡No hay nada como el hogar!.-_ replicó su esposo a pleno pulmón, apartando a un lado todos esos recuerdos de su vida en América.

-Que exagerado eres, no fue tan horrible.

El portador de la amistad la miró con escepticismo.

-¿Entonces por qué no viniste conmigo?

La mujer, sabiéndose descubierta, esbozó una sonrisa.

-Por el clima, en Florida siempre hay sol, y yo estoy acostumbrada a que haga _Frío y Calor_.

Ishida entrecerró los ojos resoplando.

-Vale cielo, esa es peor excusa que la que me diste en su momento.

-¿Cuál te puse entonces?, ya no me acuerdo.- prosiguió la mujer de manera juguetona.

El hombre no contestó, se limitó a llevar esa caja a un rincón que sería bautizado como "cosas de tirar", pero Sora se lo impidió.

-¿Vas a tirar todo eso?

-Es todo basura.

-Mira, esta es la pancarta con la que te recibimos cuando regresaste…- le mostró, poniendo morritos.- desagradecido, te la hice yo.

Evidentemente que Yamato era incapaz de resistirse a la mirada desvalida de su mujer, por eso cogió dicha tela.

-_Sweet home Odaiba_…- leyó.- me lo podrías haber puesto en japonés, me habría hecho más ilusión.

-Venías de América, pensé que era más apropiado, pero si quieres tirarla, tírala.

Conocedor del genio de su mujer, y que lo había despertado, el hombre dejó dicha pancarta apartada.

-Ahora la quiero guardar.

-Haz lo que quieras.- soltó Takenouchi en un tono nada amable, mientras revisaba esa caja que su marido tenía intención de tirar sin miramientos.

-No te enfades…- pidió Yamato.

La respuesta de Sora fue colocarle en los ojos una rosa hecha de papel.

-Mira también lo que ibas a tirar.- reprochó.

El astronauta se sobresaltó, recogiéndola cuidadosamente.

-No sabía que estaba aquí, llevaba un montón de tiempo buscándola para guardarla en mi cajita de _Pequeños momentos_.

-¿Cómo?.- cuestionó la pelirroja sin entender.

-Es esa cajita que tengo en casa, debajo de mis calzoncillos, donde guardo todo lo que me recuerda a ti y la vida a tu lado.

Dejando a un lado el hecho de que su cajita especial se guardase entre calzoncillos, Sora se derritió con palabras tan sinceras y la manera en la que Ishida trataba "flor" tan delicada y especial, pues los agradables e inolvidables recuerdos que le traía esa flor eran mucho más fuertes que cualquier reproche.

-¿Recuerdas nuestra primera vez?

Yamato no se resistió a abrazarla, besando dulcemente su sien.

-_Y la segunda vez también_.- musitó con picardía.- y la tercera…-agregó depositándole un sensual beso en el cuello.- y la cuarta… y la quinta… y la sex…

-Sí Yama, ya lo he pillado.- interrumpió Sora separando sus entrometidas manos de su cuerpo.

El astronauta alzó la ceja de forma sugerente.

-¿No te apetece ni un poquito?

-Cariño, ya estoy mayor para hacerlo en cualquier lado, luego a ti que te duele la espalda.- excusó, intentando que su fogoso esposo razonase.

Resopló, dándose por vencido.

-Entiendo, estamos en una edad en la que solo lo podemos hacer _Encamados, _¿es lo que quieres decir?

La mujer sonrió satisfecha.

-Eso es…

Pero antes de que pudiese disfrutar de su victoria, Yamato la tomó a traición elevándola por los aires y sentándola sobre un supuesto mueble, cubierto por una sábana.

-¿Qué haces?.- rió ella, mientras Ishida acercaba sus labios a su cuello.

-Te voy a contar un historia…- empezó rozándole la mejilla con la nariz tiernamente.-… _Y era una tarde tonta y caliente_… muy caliente, donde un matrimonio de más de treinta años tenía que desalojar un trastero… ¿se te ocurre como puede continuar esta historia?.- preguntó con travesura.

Una vez más, Sora detuvo sus inquietas manos y esta vez le miró con firmeza.

-¿Es que la _Historia de lo nuestro_ trata solo de sexo?

Ishida rió de buena gana, soltando ya a su indignada esposa.

-Ojalá…

Y la mujer se dio por vencida, despachándolo con las manos.

-Haré como si no te he escuchado, porque sino pasarás los próximos _Doce meses_ de tu vida durmiendo en el sofá.

Al intentar bajarse de donde la había colocado Yamato en uno de sus arranques de pasión, Sora notó que se balanceaba demasiado.

-Creo que esto no es muy estable.

Quitó la tela que lo cubría y la mirada de ilusión del rubio fue directamente proporcional a la de desasosiego de su mujer.

-¡No puedo creer que esté aquí!.- exclamó el camarada de Gabumon, subiéndose a aquella clásica Honda de los años setenta. También estaba ahí la vieja chaqueta de cuero al estilo Steve McQueen que debió lucir su padre en su juventud.

No se resistió a colocársela, orgulloso de lo bien que le sentaba.

-Recuerdo que todas las temporadas que pasaba en Shimane me distraía arreglando esta moto. Estaba convencido de que con ella podría viajar _A través de las estrellas_.- comentó nostálgico, flipándose como si la condujese.

-Sí, y al final no fue necesario esta moto, así que tampoco creo que la necesites ahora.- dijo la mujer con la mayor sutileza posible, quitando las manos de Yamato de los manillares.

Pero era tarde, este ya estaba preso de aquella vieja moto y de sus recuerdos.

-¿Recuerdas cuando la terminé de arreglar?, fue la Navidad que pasamos en Shimane.

-Cómo olvidarla.- murmuró Takenouchi, no teniendo demasiados buenos recuerdos de esos días.- ni siquiera llegamos a pasarlas enteras, aunque así mejor, ni me quiero imaginar lo aburrido que habría sido estar en Shimane _En fin de año_.

-Entonces papá no dejó que me la llevase, hubiese dado todo porque me la dejase.- siguió el hombre en su mundo.

-Y tal vez así no te hubieses comprado ese monstruaco de moto. Como la odiaba.- negó Sora, contagiada también de sus recuerdos de juventud.

-Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen… _A grandes males_… motos más grandes.- rió Ishida para desesperación de su esposa.

-Solo te la compraste para darle en el morro a tu padre.

-Supongo que sí.- murmuró Yamato, tal vez no demasiado orgulloso de sus actos de adolescencia, mientras examinaba la motocicleta con detenimiento.

Sonrió con regocijo al arrancarla y comprobar lo bien que sonaba ese motor.

-Le haré unos ajustes y quedará como nueva.

Evidentemente que palabras tan convencidas de su marido aterraron a Sora.

-¿Te la vas a llevar?

-Claro, pasé toda mi niñez y adolescencia soñando con esta moto y ahora que por fin tengo mi _Deseo_ entre mis piernas no voy a renunciar a él.

Desesperada, la pelirroja le tomó la mano, haciendo que detuviese el motor.

-Yama, no puedes llevártela.

-¿Por qué?.- cuestionó el rubio sin entender tanta reticencia.

-Porque Yuujou la querrá y si no quiero que mi hijo vaya en una estable y segura moto japonesa del 2039 mucho menos en un trasto que podría haber pertenecido a un Beatle.

Yamato rió, restándole importancia.

-No se la daré.

-Podrías negarte si no le hubieses regalado el Porche a Aiko, pero ahora no puedes negarte, la querrá y si no se la das volverá a su trauma de niñez de que quieres a Aiko más que a él.

El hombre resopló, hastiado de tanta palabrería y sobre todo de que en todo tuviese razón.

-Sí vale, puede que la quiera, hasta que Nao-chan le diga que no le gustan las motos y entonces él también odiará las motos.

Sora meditó ese razonamiento, dándose cuenta de que con lo voluble que era su pequeño de por sí, más todavía con su adorada novia, si esta rechazaba el vehículo, él también lo haría. En realidad puede que no inmediatamente, su mini orgullo Ishida y terquedad Takenouchi le harían hacer algún que otro berrinche para salirse con la suya que duraría el tiempo que sus chicas -novia, madre y hermanas- le pusiesen ojitos y lo derritiesen, cómo era habitual en él.

Pero había algo que todavía no encajaba.

-¿Cómo sabes que a Nao-chan no le gustan las motos?.- inquirió, mientras Yamato ya abandonaba el vehículo, no sin antes limpiarlo un poco con la manga de su cazadora.

A Sora le desesperó tanta dedicación es esa mugrosa Honda.

-Me lo dijo en una de nuestras conversaciones.- esa información sorprendió a Sora, invitándole con la mirada a que la desarrollase.- a veces nos encontramos en la cocina en nuestros desvelos y hablamos.

-¿Ah sí?, ¿y Yuujou lo sabe?, seguro que Yuujou sí lo sabe, porque Nao-chan se lo contará, no como mi esposo que no me cuenta nada.- recriminó, claramente molesta.

-No tengo ningún rollo raro con mi nuerita.- despachó Ishida, negando con diversión.- aunque debo confesar que nuestras conversaciones me recuerdan mucho a esos _Diálogos de hoguera_ que mantenía contigo en el Digimundo.- provocó, al mismo tiempo que la rodeaba por detrás y restregaba la mejilla contra la suya de manera mimosa.

Y la mínima duda, si en verdad le había aparecido alguna duda en algún momento, en referencia a si acoger a la novia de su hijo bajo su techo había sido una buena idea, desapareció de inmediato conforme su esposo la abrazaba y le dedicaba esas palabras, ya que si algo tenía claro era que no le seguiría el juego, ni alimentaría esa fantasía de todo hombre mayor de cincuenta años de ser el objeto de deseo de la guapa adolescente novia de tu hijo.

-Sí, seguro que para Naomi es muy especial tener ese abuelo que nunca tuvo.- dijo con malicia, acompañando sus palabras con unas palmaditas en su brazo, que hicieron que dejara de abrazarla.

-¿Abuelo?, todavía no soy abuelo y por la cuenta que les trae a mis hijos y cuando hablo de mis hijos me refiero a Aiko, espero no serlo en mucho tiempo.

Sora pataleó.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque es una niña!.- se llevó las manos a la cabeza indignado.

No sabía si Sora solo le provocaba para desquiciarlo o en verdad tenía deseo ya de ser abuela, y si la segunda opción era la verdadera, significaba que su cielito ya estaba en zona de peligro, ya que para esas cosas, Sora era bastante intuitiva.

-Mataré a ese idiota como se le ocurra preñar a mi cielito.

-No Yamato.- despachó la mujer con semblante serio.- no vas a seguir la absurda _Tradición_ de mi familia de martirizar a los yernos, ¿o acaso tú lo has pasado bien con las neuras de mi padre?

-Tu padre me quiere mucho.- contraatacó Ishida, mientras reorganizaba más objetos sin demasiado valor.- no te ofendas, pero me dijo que era como el hijo que siempre quiso tener.

Sora se cruzó de brazos con disgusto, ya que, desde que entró en su vida, ese hombre se apropió del amor de su madre, ¿ahora también tenía el de su padre?

-¿Desde cuando os lleváis tan bien?, si siempre aprovecha la mínima para ponerte en ridículo y recalcar que al contrario que él, eres un ignorante en todos los temas.

-Y lo soy, él me ha enseñado muchas cosas, como no odiar a Santa Claus…

-… o _El significado de San Valentín_.- añadió la mujer con nostalgia.

-¿Cómo?

-Nada.- sonrió Sora, dejándolo pasar. No era necesario preocupar a su esposo con tristezas pasadas.

Resopló, mientras miraba a su alrededor con los brazos en jarra.

-No va a entrar todo esto en el coche.- Yamato se detuvo compartiendo su visión.- lo mejor será que vengamos otro día con la furgo de Takeru.

-Tienes razón, además seguro que le hace ilusión desalojar esto porque también hay muchas cosas suyas…- comentó Ishida, mientras abría una caja tras otra.- suéteres, libros… este chico era un desastre se dejaba todo en mi casa.- negó, curioseando ese neceser con el dibujito de Snoopy de cuando Takeru era un moco de ocho años.

-Sí que era un despiste, porque conociendo la afición de Takeru a los videojuegos, no puedo creer que se dejase la Nintendo 64.

Yamato se la arrebató como una exhalación.

-No fue Takeru quien se la dejó.

-¿Era tuya?.- cuestionó sorprendida. Sabía que su esposo no le hacía ascos a los videojuegos de pequeño, pero que tampoco era una gran afición para él. Normalmente prefería mirar como se flipaba su consanguíneo con estas maquinitas.

El rubio tomó de la caja de donde Sora la había rescatado, al responsable de que esa videoconsola, que en su día, por supuesto, perteneció a su hermano hubiese acabado en su posesión. Se trataba del cartucho del legendario "Ocarina of time".

-Fue por culpa de este juego por lo que mamá me la regaló. Takeru llegó a padecer hasta _Insomnio_ de lo enganchado que estuvo.- compartió una sonrisa con su mujer mientras depositaba la consola y el juego en la caja donde la habían encontrado. Después agarró dicha caja.- esto me lo llevo para Yuujou, así aprenderá a jugar a juegos de verdad, no esa cosa rara a la que juega últimamente, ¿cómo se llama?

-_Digimon Adventure Forward_.

-Sí, eso, que juego más infernal con esos monstruos y esos zombis humanoides y…- calló, enrojeciendo al percatarse de la divertida mirada de su mujer.- es culpa tuya y de tu manía de que pase más tiempo con mis hijos no rubios y me interese por sus aficiones. De verdad que mareo al intentar calibrar las gafas de realidad virtual, fue sin duda _La noche más larga_ de mi vida. Y encima Yuujou riéndose de mí, yo piloto interestelar siendo la mofa de un criajo… - resopló malhumorado.

Últimamente, esos arranques de malhumor por verse cada vez más incapacitado para hacer ciertas cosas, eran bastante recurrentes en Ishida, no obstante su mujer no solo se había ido acostumbrando a ellos sino que también había aprendido a tratarlos.

-Mi amor, tenías veinte años cuando te pasabas semanas con los emuladores.- el hombre gruñó, no le animaba que le recordase que era un vejestorio.- pero a mí también me pasa lo mismo, antes diferenciaba hasta 238 tonos de azul y ahora si llego a los 105 me doy por satisfecha…- supo por lo gestos de incomprensión de Yamato, que divagaba.- lo que intento decir es que es normal que ahora nos resulte más difícil aprender cosas nuevas y acostumbrarnos a ellas, al contrario de cuando éramos jóvenes, ahora _La primera vez siempre se olvida._

-Entonces seguiré con lo antiguo y con la N64 lo machacaré. Con tanto rollo virtual los niños de hoy en día no saben ni manejar un mando de carne y hueso.

Sora le reprobó hastiada.

-Yamato, no es que machaques a tu hijo con consolas arcaicas lo que te intentaba expresar sino que aprendas de él y… ¡el "Mario tennis"!.- se interrumpió a sí misma, cogiendo ese cartucho como si fuese un símbolo de veneración.- conozco a una digimon rosa muy flipada a la que voy a machacar.

-¿Todavía resentida porque Piyomon te ganaba al tenis en la wii?.- cuestionó el hombre con una amena sonrisa.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Era suerte.

-¿Las 108 veces?

-¿Las contaba?

-Era yo quien las contaba.- aclaró Ishida entre risas. Captó la confusión de Takenouchi y pese a lo vergonzoso que iba a resultar, sobre todo para ella, se explicó.- siempre que te ganaba venías a la cama furiosa y lo pagabas…- calló, aguantándose las risas.-… ya sabes…

Sora negó estupefacta.

-No Yamato, no sé de que me hablas.

-Venga ya, no me hagas decirlo.- jugueteó él.- enrojecerás y te pondrás furiosa conmigo por decirlo…

La diseñadora se cruzó de brazos, demostrando que no lo iba a dejar pasar.

-Ya estoy furiosa Yamato y si no me lo cuentas me enfurecerás mucho más.

El rubio se dio por vencido.

-Esta bien, pero que conste que me he resistido.- respiró profundamente y la miró a los ojos mientras perfilaba esa traviesa sonrisa.- siempre que Piyomon te ganaba al tenis con la wii teníamos sexo salvaje.

Y como pronosticó el astronauta, Sora enrojeció al máximo, teniendo un pequeño ataque de ansiedad.

-¿Qué… bobería… estás diciendo?.- tartamudeó, abanicándose para apaciguar ese calor extremo que se había adueñado de su cuerpo.

-Es verdad…- expresó Yamato, disfrutando al máximo de la situación.- pagabas tu frustración conmigo, pero no te preocupes, a mí me gustaba… mucho.- susurró esto último en un tono más pícaro.

Sora se estremeció por el susurro de su esposo en su oreja.

-Quieres decir que te gustaba más así, porque hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacemos así y sinceramente tampoco me apetece hacerlo así.- murmuró la pelirroja avergonzada, aunque sin llegar a aceptar los hechos, pero sí buscando valiosa información.

No sería la primera vez que un cincuentón con terror a envejecer se buscaba una amante más joven para satisfacer necesidades que según ellos, sus esposas ya no podían cumplir.

Rápidamente sintió que su esposo la volteaba, atrapándola entre sus brazos y su pecho y haciendo desaparecer ese repentino temor.

-Que adorable eres.- besó la punta de su nariz, como tenía costumbre cada vez que le provocaba ternura.- para mí es especial siempre que lo hacemos, no importa como ni donde… en realidad, cada día a tu lado es _Un día especial_...- sonrió, dándole un nuevo toque en la nariz.- y para tu información, ni yo, ni mi lumbago tienen interés en hacerlo como cuando teníamos veinte años

Sora dejó que su marido la balancease con mimo, hasta que sintió que una mano se despegaba de su cuerpo y dirigió la mirada a ella para ver que sostenía. Se trataba del cartucho "Mario tenis".

-… aunque si Piyomon te gana al "Mario tenis"…- alzó las cejas de manera insinuante.

La pelirroja le quitó el juego.

-Piyomon no me va a ganar al "Mario tenis".- sentenció firmemente, para luego sonreír a su esposo con provocación.- pero si tú me ganas puede que esta noche lo hagamos en _Conmemoración_ de aquellos días… o de aquellas veces…

Ahora fue ella le que le dio el toque en la nariz, mientras desprendía ese erotismo que a Yamato le volvía absolutamente loco.

-Esta noche me tomaré la pastilla.- se dijo Ishida a sí mismo con un ápice de nerviosismo, aunque la mirada aterrada que le dedicó Sora, delató que lo había dicho en voz demasiado alta.- ¡la del lumbago por supuesto!.- defendió su hombría, para alivio de su mujer.- es la única que necesito… de momento…

Regresaron a su trabajo de desalojar esa estancia, retomando la idea de llevarse ahora esas cuatro cosillas fáciles de transportar y que no querían dejar por más tiempo abandonadas entre trastos, para regresar al día siguiente con un vehículo mayor.

Mientras cargaban el coche, Sora atendió una llamada.

-Deja todo eso que nos tenemos que ir al colegio.- apresuró a su esposo que la miró extrañado.- Tsukino ha decidido escribir un nuevo y bochornoso capítulo de _Las aventuras de la familia Ishida Takenouchi_.- explicó totalmente desesperada.

-¿Qué ha hecho está vez mi cielín?.- cuestionó el portador de la amistad, con predisposición a defender fuese cual fuese la nueva salvajada de su consentida.- sea lo que sea seguro que no ha sido culpa suya.

-Se ha vuelto a pelear, mejor dicho ha vuelto a romper narices con sus infernales técnicas ninjas.

Yamato no pudo remediar la sonrisa, ante la desaprobación de Sora.

-¿Al idiota de Toad?

-Se llama Yoshi, lo sabes perfectamente.

-Perdona me he confundido de personaje.

-Y no, no ha sido a él, ha sido a unos chicos de instituto.

Eso parece que alarmó por fin al despreocupado padre.

-¿Mi hijita de sexto grado ha machacado a musculosos de instituto?.- Sora resopló, y tras una pausa, Ishida agrandó su sonrisa.- la adoro.

-¡Yamato!.- recriminó, para más divertimento del hombre.- es muy difícil educar a una hija si tú aplaudes todos sus actos. Eso mismo hiciste con Aiko, ¿y qué pasó?, ¡que se pasa toda la vida haciendo lo que le viene en gana!.- exclamó, como si fuese un delito.- ¡no te sorprenda que algún día aparezca diciéndonos que ya está casada!

Ishida entrecerró los ojos y movió la cabeza empezándola a imitar.

-Cuando sea madre, dejaré que mis hijos hagan lo que les dé la gana siempre.

Takenouchi lo mató con la mirada.

-Cuando eres adolescente dices muchas tonterías.

-Cuando has sufrido tres amagos de infarto por preocuparte de tus hijos, relativizas mucho más las cosas.- contestó de forma parsimoniosa, dándose unas palmaditas en el corazón.

La portadora del amor negó.

-Yamato una cosa es que no nos metamos en la vida de nuestros hijos y otra muy distinta que celebremos que van rompiendo narices por ahí.

-¡Eh!.- cortó Yamato con firmeza.- si mi cielín ha machacado a alguien, será porque ese alguien se lo merecía. Es la primera norma de su manifiesto "Justicia absoluta", Solo los injustos recibirán el castigo del Dragón.- parafraseó, como si fuese mandato divino.

-¿De qué demonios me estás hablando?.- inquirió la mujer alucinada. Sabía de las extravagancias de su pequeñita, pero ahora parecía que le hablaban en otro idioma.- ¿Tsukino ha escrito un manifiesto?

El hombre se rascó la cabeza suspirando.

-Otra vez culpa tuya y de tu manía de que me interese por mis hijos no rubios.

Sora estaba aterrada.

-¿Deberíamos mandarla al psicólogo o ya es demasiado tarde?

-¡Está bien!, ¡sabe lo que hace!

-¡Se cree una enviada por los dioses para castigar el mal!

-¡Por el Dragón!.- corrigió su esposo, desesperando a su mujer al máximo.

-¿Quién demonios es el Dragón?

-Su deidad máxima desde que descubrió que los santos dorados pertenecían a un manga.

Sora quedó paralizada por su estupefacción unos instantes, hasta que decidió que ya era hora de tomar las riendas del asunto.

-Se acabó, le voy a prohibir todo, el karate, el ninjitsu, por supuesto le voy a tirar sus nunchakus y…

-¡No puedes hacerlo!.- irrumpió Yamato.- no puedes dejar que nuestra hija dejé de ser quien es.

-Solo intento protegerla, que se supone que es lo que debemos hacer los padres con nuestros hijos.

-¿Prohibiéndole lo que le gusta?, ¡mamá, ¿por qué no quieres entenderlo?!, ¿te suena de algo?

-No tiene nada que ver.- intentó defender la diseñadora, quedándose sin argumentos. Yamato sonrió satisfecho.- está bien, pero a la que le va a dar un infarto con esta niña va a ser a mí.- se rindió, totalmente agotada.

-No será para tanto.- la abrazó Ishida.

Ella se resguardó en su brazo.

-Con lo que me costó traerla al mundo, mi niñita milagrosa.- hizo un puchero.

-Venga, vamos a ver que ha pasado, te prometo que yo la castigo.

Sora rió, ya sin fuerza alguna.

-Yamato el último castigo que le pusiste a nuestra hija consistía en comer helado.

-Hacía frío, era un castigo psicológico.

-Claro, cómo no se me había ocurrido.

Más tranquilos, pero con la predisposición de castigar la nueva fechoría en nombre de la justicia de su benjamina, el matrimonio, olvidando ya lo que les había traído a ese lugar se disponía a tomar el auto para resolver el nuevo contratiempo de su presente, pero antes, su pasado reclamó su atención una vez más. En forma de una pequeña cajita roja.

-¿Qué habrá ahí?.- preguntó Sora.

-No lo sé, pero tengo la necesidad de averiguarlo antes de irnos.- contestó Yamato, igual de hechizado que ella por ese cofre.

Lo abrieron expectantes, con la extraña sensación de que hallarían algo muy importante para ellos, quizá, de alguna forma, lo que les hacía estar ahora ahí, llenos de tantos y variados recuerdos.

Sora sacó un viejo manuscrito.

-Parece un cuento.

-¿Cuento?.- se asomó Yamato por su hombro para inspeccionarlo.

-Mejor dicho una historia.

-¿Cómo se titula?

-_Nochebuena digimon, la otra historia_…

-**OWARI**-

.

* * *

N/A: fic bizarro que conmemora mi **quinto aniversario como escritora en esta página** y homenajea todos mis escritos hasta el momento. Se supone que el fic está lleno de guiños a mis historias, las escritas, las que escribiré y las que seguramente nunca abandonen mi mente pero también forman parte de mi universo soratista.

Gracias por leer y por el apoyo en estos años.

Un saludo, sean felices **soratolove/sorato4ever**


End file.
